


20 reasons

by turva_auto



Series: Formula 1 [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, seikki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2957261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turva_auto/pseuds/turva_auto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was originally a tumblr prompt but turned out into more text then I expected, so I decided to turn it into a separate work.<br/>20 Reasons why Seb loves his physio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #1 - #10

**Author's Note:**

> story: slash  
> written by: trtina  
> written in: december 2014  
> Disclaimer: NC-17  
> Pairring: Sebastian Vettel/ Heikki Huovinen  
> Claimer: The boys are themselves No money, just fantasy nothing true  
> Warning: OOC

_ **Seb's POV** _

_> >>_

 

**#1 Fashion Style**

I like it if he is wearing Red Bull only, the dark blue contrasting against his pale skin and his fluffy blonde hair. The way his shorts are always slightly low so I can peak on the waistband of his underwear when no one is paying attention. The way they pronounce his ass and show of his calves. I love it if he is wearing the tight fitting shirts without sweaters, showing off his chest muscles underlining how bulky he really is. So strong and powerful. His spine lining it's way down to that sexy ass I hardly can resist to pinch. I'm totally lost if he is wearing his team jacket half open to reveal his neck. The white letters of “Gives you wings.” almost curling around his Adam's apple. He's giving me wings because every time I lay eyes on him I wonder if it is even possible for someone to look as hot as him. It doesn't even matter what he's wearing, because the most beautiful on him is the skin covering his perfect body.

 

**#2 Humor**

I love the way he laughs, so deep and low in his throat. A noise that is giving me goosebumps. He's mocking me with his smile, only laughing randomly but rarely. But it doesn't matter whatever joke I crack he will laugh and when I pout at him he will mock me, saying I look like a lost puppy or a little kid in a candy shop that is refused to touch anything at all. As much as he sets my anger flaring if he makes fun of me I can not resist to smile. There is no way to be angry with Heikki when he is telling me one of those dry finnish jokes. There is still one I will remember forever.

“How can you tell the difference between a Finnish introvert and a Finnish extrovert?“ I had no idea what to expect or what he might be refering to so I just came up with lame excuses when Heikki smiled at me telling the end of the joke.   
„When he's talking to you a Finnish introvert looks at his feet, a Finnish extrovert looks at yours.“ I cried tears of laughter at it, suddenly thinking over what I was actually doing. My eyes rooming over the body of the only person I love more than myself.

 

**#3 Finnish nature**

Heikki is so easy going, it hurts. We had it hard at first because I was very sulky as Tommi left. I was persistent to keep my distance and not acknowledge him at all but the day I left the plane and he was standing there waiting for me, was just too much. I couldn't help myself but drinking in his beauty. Usually I would die another day whenever I had time to go to Finland but those 5 days with Heikki in Jyväskylä, he was the sun my earth was moving around. He was more interesting than any snowflake, any tree and anyone else in the area. He literally was the moon I was allowed to walk on. He always seems so bored when we face the paparazzi, instead he is watching out for me, frowning on my behalf if some questions get to intimate. It is easy to believe that he doesn't give a shit at all and his sarcastic smile is always mistaken for humour because they simply don't know how to read him. He is giving away so much without actually showing it off. I can ask him all sort of hideous questions and he wouldn't mind. I love to bug him about the Finnish language when he is hovering over me on the massage table, kneading the tension out of my body. The way I make him laugh when I try to repeat and end up choking on the words instead. I know Finns are always proud about their country but Heikki just seems slightly worse than other people I meet. I even caughed him humming along to Maamme laulu when Kimi won the race, hand placed just above his heart, eyes filled with pride and a smile tugging on his lips. He was watching me softly and it gave me shivers because it felt as if he is just singing for me, even though no one could hear him.

 

**#4 Hugs**

I love his hugs, the way he is placing his big arms around my small frame, the way he is engulfing me with his broad shoulders. I feel so carefree if Heikki is hugging me. I am addicted to it. I couldn't help myself but ran up to him when I made it to the podium as first. I wasn't even aware of the glances I got but he didn't mind the public view. He just laughed and punched my shoulders shoving me playfully after I had a chance to cram my nose into his neck, inhaling the adorable scent that is pure Heikki. I felt so awkward when he first offered his open arms to me, but as soon as he hold me tight all the fear was melting away like it had never been there in the first place. He will hold me when I cry, hold me when I bounce around with joy of the win, hold me when I feel lonely and if I could chose I want him to hold me forever until my hands run cold. Heikki's hugs are the best medicine there is only beaten by a fraction if I think about his cuddling hugs. Those rare moments we have when he is holding me tight after we just made love. That is the essence of comfort. If I would need to die I wish I could pass out in his arms feeling loved and safe. When Heikki is holding me everything in the world drowns into nothingness. His cradle is my crib and I never want to leave this harbour. Sometimes he is underestimating his strength and I feel like my rib cage is going to get smashed but no matter how forceful he will hold me, it's nothing more than a soothing feather on my skin promising love in the middle of all this racing madness and I will cling to him for dear life, sneaking my hands around his waist to get even closer to his heat radiating body or dangling my legs around his hips, when we are alone unseen, craving for touches and hot kisses in a hotel room.

 

**#5 Voice**

His hushed voice when he's mumbling to me in Finnish after sex, his voice in general rolling the R with a way only he can. The way he needs to clear his throat when I caught him off guard and the way his chest is vibrating if he is cracking up laughing with the volume of his laugh shaking him. I could listen to him for days, I even once put my Ipod on at night when I was home alone in Switzerland and couldn't sleep. I had fetched an old interview from youtube and put it on just to listen to him speaking Finnish. Just to hear his voice comforting me into my dreams. I miss the way he can fall silent, not saying anything, and the way he always made me shiver when he whispered into my ear during an interview to help me hold my horses back. Without his raw and yet gentle voice, Heikki wouldn't be the same. He can be so pushy if he get's angry when I wind him up or when he is shouting at me during training. I even love the way he yells. Barking and so demanding.

 

**#6 Smile**

No matter what abuse we sometimes exchange in the end I will laugh and he will smile. His smiles are the best, coming straight from his heart. Even if he only lifts the corner of his lips indicating to be polite or grinning almost in a circle if you would take away his ears. There is such a warmth radiating from his face if Heikki is smiling down at me nuzzled into his chest, or up at me when I am on the podium drunk on adrenalin rushing through my veins. It carries so many emotions. He can even smile when he is sad and manage to look utterly gorgeous doing so. His smile was the first thing that knocked me off my socks when I meet him. The way his lips twitch just shortly before he is about to smile at me, the way his lips tremble when he is smiling into a kiss we share. And even that awkward smile he uses when he is pissed. It's more a grim thin line than an actual smile but it's just so sexy.

 

**#7 Eyes**

His deep blue orbs are literally the best of him, along with the rest. Except if he hides them behind sunglasses. Usually Heikki isn't so thrilled to let everybody stare at his eyes. They are the gate to his soul and a sea I love to drown in. I could spent endless hours just by staring into them, losing myself completely into the azure that is brighter then a Finnish lake frozen with ice in winter. I can tell every little change by just looking at him, the way the color seem to deepen when he gets sad, the slightly glitter among the surface when he tries to suppress tears. The sharp sparkle he gets when he's cheeky and the swirl of different shades of blue they have when his orgasm hits. His long eyelashes that seem to cover up his intentions when he gets shy and the way his eyelids flutter when our skin is making contact in wet sweaty caresses.

 

**#8 Nose**

Heikki's nose is the most adorable thing I ever laid eyes on. I like the way he is sniffing softly in his sleep, when his eyes wander restlessly behind closed lids. He's just so annoying if he caught the flu and his nose is blocked. If Heikki falls sick he's just a pain in the ass to be honest. But I most likely forget about it as soon as he sneezes because the noise he makes is just beyond cute. I love his Eskimo kisses, when he is rubbing his nose against mine for comfort. He's not the button nose type but to me it feels like it nevertheless, when I trace unknown patterns on his face to wake him up in the morning. I can not resist to keep poking him on it just to make him frown in amusement.

When he's angry or concentrating he use to crinkle his nose just slightly and I can't help but chuckle about the merry sight of it. This makes him grin most of the times and he just looks so confused, trying to figure out what's up with me. Sometimes this can be pretty embarrassing if I am sitting in my car and we are going through the lap times together, with me bursting into a fit of laughter all over sudden without any warning. When I recall all the moments I was just tracing my finger down the bridge of his nose, snuggled up to him under the covers, trying to fall asleep while he was already snoring softly with exhaustion from fucking me half the night.

 

**#9 Lips**

His lips are made for kissing until the sun goes down and rises up again. They are so rough and gentle at the same time. His kisses can be everything from hard and demanding to soft and feather light touches of a butterfly when he is sucking his way down my chest to leave purple bruises where he went. Marking every inch of my body as his territory. I am barely able to cover up all the hickeys he leaves behind after a night.

His lips are made for sucking because they just sent me into redemption when they are wrapped around my cock. Almost glued on me with his head bobbing up and down, when I tug at his hair trying to keep myself from moaning out aloud and screaming his name on top of my lungs. His lips can do the weirdest things to me, even if I just watch them move when he speaks. It gets even heavier for me to focus once he starts doing this nervous thing with his tongue which he always does. He sticks it out of the corner of his mouth, licking slowly, teasingly or sometimes just wiggling with the tip of it as if he was about to taste the air. He looks so utterly slutty every time I catch him doing it. It stirs the image of him sucking me off every time I see it, because it's almost as if he would beg me subconsciously to be allowed to sink to his knees like the needy cock slut he is. I love the sound he makes if he's gagging to get as much down his throat as he can. The soft swallowing noises he does when his hands held me in a vice like grip.

 

 

**#10 Teeth**

As much as I love his pearl white like smile I am beyond control if his teeth are leaving marks all over my body. The way he is nibbling at my nipples or biting down on my lip when we make love is more than I ever bargained for. The feeling so delicate and intense it sets my nerves on fire, making every fibre of my body ache in desire, craving for more of him. It's like he is starving my body into oblivion only leaving behind the thought of urgent relief. Heikki barely shows his teeth when smiling, he has this sort of cute way to keep his mouth halfway shut even if he is talking, drowning out his own words into delicate mumblings. I love the marks he leaves behind when he is nibbling on my earlobe, gently tracing it lazily with his tongue, outlining unknown patterns on wet skin before letting his hot breath ghost of it if he blows over it. I will never forget his toothpaste covered mouth when I jumped out on him in the bathroom one sleepy morning. He was just with a towel wrapped around his hips, hair dripping wet, freshly showered and his aftershave made me sneak up behind him to cuddle him good morning. The way he mumbled “Hyvää Huomenta” with foam of tooth paste gliding down his jaw to gently drip onto his smooth chest, which still held hickeys from our actions the night before.

 


	2. #11- #20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it had taken me so long but here are finally the last 10 reasons :) I hope you like it.

**#11 Hair**

Heikki's hair is perfect almost always. I have it hard to remember a time when it is not that perfectly smoothed, except for the ruffled morning look and when I made a mess out of it during sex. It's always like silk curling around my fingers and I love the purring noise he makes when I keep toying with it when we watch TV together. I could fuss around with it most of the day and it's so hard to keep my hands to myself in public. Heikki is also one of those men who took care of their appearance pretty much. His skin is always smooth. No chest hair, no hairy legs. Every part of him is flawlessly perfection. I never will get rid of drinking in his sheer beauty at every possibility. Once I even tried to dye my hair the same color as his just to fuck it up completely. It might been looking okay for 2 or 3 days but in the end it was more than just a mess. I will never forget the gasp as Heikki saw me platinum blonde for the first time and as well I will never forget the way he sniggered when I started complaining about the color turning an ugly shade of brownish yellow. Media said we looked like twins even if just for a few days and that made my stomach glow with a warmth I never experienced before.

 

**#12 Jaw**

Don't even get me started on that one. Just watch the way Heikki is rushing around with a gum all the time. I can hardly recall a time he wasn't chewing on his 5gums. I do wonder if he even is aware which flavour is spreading in his mouth or if it's not affecting him at all. I love it when his breath is all peppermint or watermelon like. These are my favourites but it doesn't matter how Heikki's kisses taste like, because in the end his mouth is made for it. You can't resist those lips nor this twitching jaw.

He probably isn't even aware of how sexy he looks when he locks it setting up a grim strong line, forming his face into a mask of perfection. When he get's angry I can see his muscles work, 'cause he can't help himself and is gritting his teeth. I can exactly tell the angle he needs before he starts to snap at me, which rarely happens, but sometimes it does. Heikki is just a normal person like everybody else. Last but not least I enjoy the groans that escapes his beautiful mouth every time I kiss along his jaw line. It's one of his most sensitive spots. Sometimes I'm not even sure if he is even with me because he turns to putty in my hands.

 

**#13 Arms**

Heikki's arms are the most wonderful place on earth I can imagine. They are like a safe harbour, a place where I can hide from this world. Nothing seems to matter if he crushes me into one of his hugs. I love to trace his strong muscles that lay underneath that delicate skin. I know he's training hard to look like the Greek god he is, even harder then is good sometimes. I heard him sneak out of the bedroom several nights when he was restless. I was quite worried and even jealous at some point, so I followed him one night and found him in the gym pressing weights. It was fascinating to watch the sweat pour down his forehead and back. The little huffs of air he pushed out through gritted teeth before lifting the dumbbell again

. I have no idea how much weight he had fixed on there but it certainly was more then I was able to push. When I am thinking about it, it was quite exquisite to watch his ass sticking out like that. But on the other hand Heikki needs it, there is only one thing in this world he loves almost as much as he loves me and this is Ice hockey.

 

**#14 Hands**

His hands are always looking so rough but are very soft to be honest. Sometimes when he had a game with his team back in Jyväskylä they are rougher but the difference is hard to tell. What is very noticeable indeed is the strength Heikki has in his hands when he is working on my back. Sometimes I am almost falling asleep from his feather light touches other times I want to scream bloody murder on top of my lungs because it hurts. But that's not really his fault, more due to my tensed up muscles. One thing is for certain he is a very sensitive person. He can find every tension in my body with his fingertips. They can be everything from a caress to a hard slap. I probably shouldn't tell this but I love the way he smacks my ass sometimes or just pats me on the back after I made a good podium. The way he is rooming my body is my essence. Heikki's hands placed all over my body, I dream about this every night and it's heaven on earth. It's like the snake in Eva's and Adam's paradise, indeed he is my apple. Heikki's hands can possess, protect, claim, give and receive. I love the cute sound he does when I suck at his fingertips. I can almost see the shades of ice blue melt in front of my eyes every time my tongue traces his fingers.

 

**#15 Thighs**

I hope no one ever get's to read this but I am pretty obsessed with his thighs. If I need to order his body parts naming my preferred spots first, they would make it to number one without any doubt. I know it takes him a lot of training to stay in shape. I even would say I envy his hips and powerful thrust. Everything on Heikki is screaming power in some way. I once tried to fit my hands around one of his thighs let me tell you I failed. I failed badly because it is simply impossible. He always struggles to fit in his team pants anyway. More than once I heard him curse under his breath when we had a rather cold day that actually forced him to wear pants instead of shorts. Heikki would rather freeze half to death before admitting defeat. He hardly wears jeans for the same matter and most of all times I see him toddle around in shorts or baggy pants, even sweatpants would do the job. I prefer both of them anyway because they never fail to highlight his beautiful ass that looks so inviting whenever I lay eyes on it. Heikki needs room obviously but the way he get's it, is just making my mouth water. I love the fabric that is clinging to every muscle and vein, claiming the soft skin underneath. I know that he likes to squeak when I trace my fingernails over his thighs. More then once I left him ruined and with scratches from the night before. I love to dig into him, cling to him and make him mine. It's my way to show him how much he means to me, that he is my rock in heavy waters. Despite that I love to watch his thighs work hard when he presses into me, takes over control and rocks his hips into me, no matter at what pace. His thighs work like a well set up motor, driven by never ending energy, forcefully spreading pleasure all through my body.

 

**#16 Cock**

Since I already started to write about the darker secrets I had to mention his dick as well. I don't even know what to tell about it. Of course it's not just some random cock, it's Heikki's cock after all. I like the weight of it in my mouth. I like to taste him, no matter if it's salty or one of the more human sweeter days. I can literally tell what he had to eat last just from the taste of his cum in my mouth. Good god I'm blushing as I write this.

To be honest when I first had a chance to see him without his underwear I was more than shocked by the size of it. Of course there were opportunities when we went for a swim and the water was wetting his shorts, forcing the fabric to cling to his perfect shape but I barely had a chance to stare openly. You simply don't do this, it's offending even though I admit that most of times my attention was dragged away by his cute ass. There is no telling about Heikki's hardness without talking about his perfect ass. I like the grunts he does when I slap him across his backside. I'm not much of a talker in bed, I prefer to show him what I want him to do to me. Most of all times we don't even talk to each other at all. But I start to drift away from the topic. It really makes me awkward somehow just because he's cock is perfect like the rest of him.

I like the reflections of light on it when it is still wet from my mouth the moment when my hair is still stinging from Heikki's grip because he was buried deep down my throat just moments before relief claimed his power and sent him over the edge. I love to watch him harden under my touch or just from stealing glances at me. The moment when it's resting inside his boxer shorts with pride, desperate to be freed from the fabric. I willingly take everything Heikki offers. The best feeling besides giving him head is the moment he fucks me into the mattress I suppose. He feels so right and we fit together like key and lock.

 

**#17 Moans**

The most delicate sound that I can produce from Heikki's throat are his moans. They are deep and low, like a growl of a wild animal, coming from deep inside his chest. They are my award for making love to him. My price for making him lose grip to reality. The moment he moans I know I could literally walk all over him without resistance. He would obey in an instant. I would do everything too keep him moaning my name from deep within. A claim a praise for all my efforts. They are cute little huffy of air drifting across his lips when his eyes are closed in pure bliss. Either because I am riding him to heaven or because he is busy propping me up face first at the wall of the motor home to assault my ass. Rocking hips pressing into me with each thrust, fingernails digging into hips hard enough to leave bruises behind and Heikki's beautiful moans straight into my ear, igniting the fire in my guts to make my cock leak pre-cum all over the place. The way he is growling when I cover him in kisses and my tongue is toying around his highly sensitive nipples. Heikki is like a lollipop the most delicious out of all of them and when I wrap my mouth around his begging cock he's whining so deep, it lets the hair on my neck stand up and icy shivers will ran down my spine fueled by pure desire and excitement. When he is trashing on the bed, breathlessly begging for me to stop torturing him and finally fuck him as hard as I dare, his voice is as deep as his moans and I love to watch him come undone underneath my body.

 

**#18 Calves**

Heikki's calves are another hot part of his glorious perfection. They are always on show when he wears his shorts. They are working like a clock, I love to watch him move around the paddock wiggling his butt without realising it even. It seems like no matter how tired I get from walking, Heikki would walk on and even carry me on his hands if he had to. He never seems to get tired. Instead his muscles would start to shiver slightly. I observed that when I watched him train with the dumbbell one night. His entire body seemed to be shaking under the hard training he had forced onto himself. His calves would keep up the fight nevertheless. I can only imagine how painful this must be to him. Despite that I always get a bit fuzzy when I watch him move about for too long. His naked calves are really distracting. It's hard to keep focused and a cool head if Mister sex himself is kneeling right next to your chassis, all power, muscle and radiating a heat that could set your tyres on fire but instead of damaging the car, he only ignites my lust and urge to have him pinned down on the bed.

 

**#19 Scars**

I could spent hours tracing the fine white lines all across his body. They tell their own little story, every single one of them. When I first got aware of the scratches and crossing patterns that are hidden under the slight tan of his skin was shocked. I still remember the rush of fear that flooded my system when I realized my head wasn't imagining things and that it wasn't just the light making funny shadows across his warm skin. We were cuddled up in bed together after a rather exhausting day when I spotted the first one. I think we were somewhere in Spain, shortly after we started seeing more in each other then just trainer and protege. It wasn't long after our first kiss in the middle of summer break. I was shocked All sort of horrific scenarios were rushing through my head. Every possibility more horrific than the first one. I can still feel the damp cold sweat that suddenly was clinging to my body, slowly running down the curve of my spine. The words I mouthed at Heikki's chest were almost inaudible. He had chuckled at first but gotten serious when he senses the tension in my body that was pressed up flush against his. We spent an entire night of tales. I traced his scars and he told me how he got them until the sun was already rising and we both have fallen asleep from exhaustion. Most of them were Ice hockey accidents, little battles on ice when he had fought to score a point for his team, when he had tackled someone down, crashed into the barrier at full speed. Some were from training, from trips to the mountains for climbing, some from biking. Every little story was it's own event on the map of Heikki's life. Some made my eyes water because if I could wish for one thing than it would be to never see him hurt again.

 

**#20 Heartbeat**

One of the last things on this list is Heikki's heartbeat I could listen to it for hours when it is lulling me to sleep after an exhausting day. I can't find rest if my head is not buried on his chest, listening to the soothing booming of his heart. It's the most comforting sound I've ever known. It makes my blood rush and it turns every thought down to a silent mumble. Nothing in the world matters as long as I can listen to his steady heartbeat in my ear. The way it flutters after we made love. The way it races as if it is about to jump out of his chest when he consumes my body melting my flesh and bones into nothingness until I am all his. I know one thing for real I can't live without him, the sound of his beating heart is my little piece of heaven. Prove of his love and prove of his presence. On the rare occasions we are apart I am missing him so much I can't fall asleep. I'll end up deadly knackered every time. The soft humming sound of Heikki keeps me going and if it is not there it feels like the ever growing darkness is swallowing my entire being. Heikki is the fire on the candle of my life. Heikki is my everything.

 

_< <<_

 

“I love every part of him, I just love him.” Heikki is whispering the last lines of the document to himself, as the hotel room door cracks open and Sebastian enters their room with an exhausted smile on his face. He's making his way over to the desk Heikki is sitting at, peering over his shoulder as he wraps his arms around his lovers waist, suddenly going all stiff and rigid as he reads the lines on the screen.

“Oi!” he softly breathes out next to Heikki's ear, sending shivers down the other men's spine. His face drained off all colour as Heikki turns around looking up at him with bright eyes.

“I'm...” Sebastian started feeling stupid all over sudden, but is silenced as Heikki places his finger onto Seb's slightly parted lips before removing it and kissing him passionately.

“I just love you.” The Finn mutters onto the younger one's mouth before slipping his tongue into it and pulling Seb down on his lap.

The document was still opened up on the desktop but neither one of them glanced at it again as Heikki had lifted him up along with him and carried Seb over to the bed to lay him down gently.

 


End file.
